Damn it Mistletoe!
by FlamingDragonWings
Summary: When Neji's cousin Hinata holds a small holiday get together, Hinata puts up Mistletoe EVERYWHERE! Only to end up having the two holiday haters underneath it to give a little holiday love.


**Alright everyone happy holidays! So i made this small yaoi story cuz i think this pairing is kinda cute and those who read the Naruto manga you all know what happens to Neji...lets just say i legitly cried (i mean like full out sobbing) SO this is dedicated to Neji his character and all and i don't own naruto but masashi kishimoto...you are really barking up my tree! i still love you though :D 3 enjoy and have a happy christmas/new years and so on and so forth.**

**Damn it mistletoe!**

I listen to the opening of doors and welcoming voices, i don't care to get up and greet them because Holidays are nothing special to me, I sit in my room and I read a few books as I listen to Hinata's friends fill the house with high spirits. I wait for a few minutes until the sound slightly dies down into a small social voices before I decide to grab something to eat.  
I walk out into the hallway and recognized the red green and silver decorations on the walls that always appeared in the same place each year. I quietly move down the hall and stop when I spot a mistletoe hanging above a door way.  
"Oh Hinata, you cheesy little girl." I chuckle to myself as I continue past the doorway and out to the main living area when I see familiar faces mingling with each other.  
"Oh hey Neji!" Lee waved as I roll my eyes wishing to not have to take part in the silly holiday but Lee stops me.  
"Come on Neji, stay out here with us and just chat for a while." He smiles and I shrug him off and go to sit down on the nearest sofa and start lightly snaking on the small treats Hinata and Sakura laid out before the crowd came.  
"Hey Neji." I here a deeper voice say as I look up to see Shikamaru standing above me with his hands in his pockets.  
"HI Shikamaru, what do you want?" I ask quiet rudely as I was not in the mood to talk.  
"I was just saying hi no need to get all grumpy about it." He says as he sits down next to me on the sofa.  
"You're not a fan of the holidays either huh?" He asked and I look toward him slightly interested in what he was saying.  
"Your not into the holidays?" I ask and raise an eyebrow.  
"Not really, I find it to much of a hassle, so many people running around getting gifts, decorating, making cookies, its too troublesome." He says as he puts his hands behind his head relaxed and breathes in and out before continuing.  
"I just don't see the point." He closes his eyes and I look at him.  
"I get what your saying, its just to much for one time of the year, and a lot of the time there is disappointment to follow the holidays sometimes." I say and Shikamaru glances at me.  
"WHat do you mean?" He asked and I shrug.  
"Well a lot of people are super excited for gifts they may not get and some people hope to become couples around this time, like with that Mistletoe garbage." I say leaning on the arm of the sofa.  
"I actually find the Mistltoe tradition kinda interesting." Shikamaru chuckles and I look to him.  
"Really?" I say shifting to look at him.  
"YEah, I mean that is one of the only things I like about the holidays is that you could possibly end up kissing the person you like because you end up under the same door way." Shikamaru smiles at me.  
"Oh, well what if its someone you despise with a passion?" I ask waiting for a response.  
"Well they might like you in a way that you have no clue existed." He looks at the decorated Christmas tree sitting in the corner.  
"Though I can't really talk since I have never been kissed under a mistletoe." He stretches and stands up.  
"Want to chill outside with me?" HE asks as he makes his way to the door.  
"Sure why not." I say grabbing a coat and a scarf to keep warm.  
We walk outside and see some snow fall slowly and peacefully.  
"The snow is kind of a bother too." Shikamaru grins as he leans up against a pole and starts to dig in his pocket to find an old pack of ciggs he used to carry around after Asuma passed away.  
"I wish I could still spend Christmas playing shogi with him, I wish he could have spent a christmas with his family." Shikamaru's eyes slightly tear up but he wipes them away.  
"But I can't keep thinking about it, It only makes the feelings worse." He says as he throws the pack into the snow.  
"I bet he wants you to make the most of your holidays, even if you and I don't like them." I smile at Shikamaru and he grins back.  
"I bet he would neji." Shikamaru turns to me and chuckles slightly.  
"hey, why did you come if you didn't like the holidays anyways?" I ask slightly curious.  
"Well Ino insisted I come and then Chouji began to complain on how he wouldn't get to hang out with me on Christmas eve so i just came to stop the complaining." Shikamaru grinned. I decided to take a seat on the porch steps and I cross my arms trying to keep my hands from the cold.  
Shikamaru looks down at me from his standing position and shrugs before he too decides to sit on the steps next to me.  
"Hinata sure was excited for the party." Shikamaru laughed slightly.  
"Yeah, she put up mistletoe in every door way, probably hoping to kiss Naruto tonight." I chuckle as well until I realized something, We were sitting in between a door way...she didn't...  
I look up hesitantly and see a small green Mistletoe hanging between us, wrapped in a little ribbon.  
"Uh...Shikamaru look up." I say slightly nervous now.  
"Hmm?" He asks and then looks up only to give the same expression of surprise.  
"You weren't kidding, she put them everywhere." Shikamaru's voice had become more shaky and nervous filled.  
"Yeah..." I say before looking down and Shikamaru doing the same.  
"what do we do now?" Shikamaru asks and I look to him slightly.  
I think of what to do. Should we kiss? it was just some stupid mistletoe, its not like it means anything...  
"Well you said that you have never been kissed under a mistletoe." I reply hesitantly and SHikamaru turns his head.  
"Are you sure?" He asked slightly surprised.  
"Yeah, I mean who cares right?" I say as I turn to Shikamaru and we both look at each other for a few moments before he leans in slightly nervous, I also lean in and we are now only inches apart, and Shikamaru looks to me.  
"Merry Christmas." He says as he leans in to press his lips on mine, he is warm compared to the snowy weather and it is very inviting. I close my eyes and let the two lips fit together. After a few moments he pulls away and looks at me.  
"well?" He asked and I just look at him.  
"It was nice." I give a shy smile before sliding my hand on his cheek and pulling him in again, he is slightly surprised but doesn't resist. His lips and mine join once again and as they do I let my hands travel to the back of his head and I rest my two arms on hid shoulders as the kiss quickly heats the air up.  
He then slowly licks my bottom lip and before I know it his tongue and my tongue are slowly grazing and touching each other, I give a small moan and Shikamaru grabs my hips and pulls me toward him even more and I give a small gasp. His body and my body were now close together. As we continue kissing each other we hadn't realized how cold it had gotten or that we were kissing the person of the same gender. After a few moments we both released te kiss and we slowly sat back down to where we were before and we both had a smile on our faces.  
"I guess the holidays arn't that bad." I say as Shikamaru chuckles.  
"Yeah, I guess I can live with it for a little while longer." He smiled and starts to get up but before her does he turns my head and gives a small peck on the lips and I turn red.  
"Merry Christmas." I say and He smiles.  
"Merry Christmas indeed


End file.
